A Ghoulish Witch
by Darknexus7
Summary: Marisa is gone for a year and then comes back transformed can she keep herself in check or will she give into a wish to eat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Necessary Transformation

(Marisa Pov)

" _Where am I?"_ I thought feeling pain in my stomach I could tell I was losing blood i looked at the rock ceiling it wasn't a cave I was in an outside structure. I then thought my conscious slowly fading " _I've always wanted to visit the outside well looks like I'm dying here...how..saddening...I can't see them one last time...bye guys"_ I faded out thinking of my friends as I heard some type of rushing feet and did I get in such a position that well is interesting.

(Flashback)

 _I decided to walk to Reimu's when I was to slow to react to a demon slashing me with his claw from the side it tore my flesh and as I went to use the master spark it opened it's mouth releasing it's own beam. As they collided a distortion opened up and I was dropped onto the hard concrete floor furthering my injuries."_ I passed out completely

(Flashback end Shiro Pov)

"Keep it together Higami I know this was crazy from the beginning but, I'm not about to lose a patient especially one as young as this." I said to the man beside me he was a professor Yamano Higami a professional of both human and ghoul anatomy. He rolled his eyes before saying

"I know Rokata I know I agree though you must understand what we're doing breaks the laws of medical science and common sense." Right introductions I'm Shiro Rokata a professional doctor who has yet to lose a patient human or..otherwise.

"This wouldn't the first time we've put our beliefs above both of those things how many ghouls have you helped me patch up?" he sighed before smiling at me there we go

"Too many to count right so about the surgery was it successful" I nodded I knew of the ghoul kaneki ken I've even met him once though we never spoke and he was running for his life what we were attempting was a replicated process except a few modifications.

"Yes her body is naturally developing the Kagune sacs through cell replication and the severed limb was replaced with a new one she's a tough girl to be breathing after such rough injuries." I still couldn't believe she was breathing when I found her with a shattered back,stomach cut open by claws and an arm severed through needed amputation as it was pierced by a protruding metal piece that acted like a spike. I thought" _She must have been in such severe shock to not have screamed once."_ I felt bad she may have been hoping to die quietly and I was turning her into a monster no I would make sure this wouldn't fail.

"Next up we will need to make sure her heart is in a good enough condition to handle keeping the blood flow steady to the new organs if not we will have to replace it with a ghoul's that or give it a consistent dosage of adrenaline to keep it rapidly pumping without inducing a heart attack." after a few more considerations and very bloody operations it happened the self regenerative properties kicked on except it was on overdrive. Then Higami brought up

"I can't believe it that wood piece she had on her giving off the high energy mending it into the Kagune it's produced ludicrous increases in everything about her body from the ghoulish regenerative to simple human brain processes it's almost magic what it's done. I nodded this was an unexpected result one that was welcome it meant no heart transplant for her and no more internal bleeding operations.

"Right then we have to do the hardest part of the operation waking her up if we do it to quickly her kagune could backfire and kill her by piercing her own organs, do it to slow and the conscious part of her mind may fail along with the rest of the brain." The professor nodded and as we went to begin the process we heard a grumble before the girl sat up making us go wide eyed I thought rapidly" _It should have been impossible for her brain to wake up but, she did Higami said her natural brain processes sped up that meant even the Hypothalamus's processes would adjust to fit her new mental status."_

"Where am I?" the girl asked softly I could see the fear in her eyes I don't blame her whatever got to her tore her up horribly and waking up after makes the fear worse not that I'm a psychiatrist that was my wife's job.I walked over to her she held up her hand energy sparked but, wasn't released she looked at her hand shocked saying

"H..how can't I is it because I'm in the outside world?" I looked at her piecing things together in my head I sat on the bed in front of her saying

"You're from somewhere not around here are you I'm Shiro Rokata a doctor my companion over there is Yamano Higami a professor we saved you from dying though there was a price." I had her attention she looked at me with worried eyes before I looked at Higami saying

"How about you tell her you're better with kids." he rolled his eyes at me while mumbling what I assumed to be some version of if only that were the told her what we had to do she seemed to look not disgusted but, still disappointed at what was necessary I tried to lessen the hurt by having her tell us about who she was it didn't help if anything I felt pity for the girl. I gave the thirteen-year old girl a hug saying"Look me and Higami we'll help you deal with this pain teach you to live in our world until this Yukari woman comes looking okay?" she nodded and said

"My name's Marisa Kirisame thank you Shiro for saving me." I nodded I could tell she was doing her best to cope with the pain of being not just separated from everything she knew and learning again but, transforming into a flesh eating creature into a ghoul.

(A week later Higami Pov)

Shiro took Marisa in as his daughter I of course visited to help her both learn how to control her special diet though due to a few modifications to the process used on Kaneki Ken her body won't reject human food it's just won't taste as good as a usual ghoul's meal along with teaching her in math and medication."I'm impressed Marisa most people take months to figure this out you learned it in a matter of 2 weeks." she then smiled smally before saying

"It's because Higami is an amazing teacher though I really wish I could use my magic even just hold my mini-hakkero." I felt slightly bad whenever she brought up the wooden token that was her prized possession as I used it in the operation though she says she forgives me for it. "Um Higami I noticed that while I was reading about ghouls they can use Kagune right what about mine?" I wasn't sure she hadn't even accidentally released them this was something that could be taken as a concern as it meant she couldn't defend herself if needed.

"Well then Marisa tomorrow we can go to a place I know you where we can figure out what's going on okay?"she nodded with a smile her brain was intensely increased her ability to learn was also affected she could learn things quickly she could already identify most virus symptoms and how to cure them after that incident.

(Marisa Pov)

I looked at my adopted dad as he walked in Shiro he adopted me after saving my life it was strange to say the least. I lived without a family but, with him I couldn't act normal I guess just looking at him got rid of my destructive impulses though my curiosity was the same.I had learned pretty quickly he lost his wife when he failed to get her to hospital quick enough ironic for a doctor."Umm Shiro Higami wanted to know if you were willing to take me somewhere so I can find out about my Kagune." I was twiddling my thumbs you could say where I've learned I've also regressed acting closer to my age group than nodded smiling saying

"It's better you learn how to use them early." I smiled happily in return him looking at me was enough to make me happy he liked having me around as his daughter which to be honest I was fine with.

(The next day Shiro Pov)

We were walking for a while when we entered a parking garage it was vacant old you could see the wear on the roof. Higami then said"This used to be a large garage that some street fighters would use to go all out on each other without cops getting in the way." Marisa blinked before she said

"You used to fight cool I would have never pegged ya as one," she covered her mouth slightly she had let herself slip into her old style of speech it was strange out how hard she was trying to force herself to change to even become ashamed of talking like how she detailed she used to. Higami sighed wiping his brow in nervousness he could see the curiosity brimming in her eyes and I chuckled replying for him

"He was undefeated for a while until I took him down after that we went at each other's throats until somehow it became friendship." the professor nodded and said

"Yes we had a good match or two but, now i'm afraid i've grown out of an ideal body for such things." I chuckled I doubted that he wasn't much when you looked at him but, behind those skinny arms of his was a punch that'd knock a man twice his size out in about three punches I know cause I saw it happen before. "Now Marisa I want you to look over in that direction and pretend there's something there making you angry or being threatening to you." she did as he said but, not a thing was happening she just kept a challenging glare in the direction she was looking before I decided to throw in

"Think about either me or Higami being in trouble or even that one girl you met at the library i don't know about to be killed." it was in a casual voice but, I decided to step back when her hand clenched and in a single clenched growl they emerged her kagune though it's form was shocking and even mystifyingly beautiful in some red eloquent way.

"Oh my the magic might have caused this mutation." Higami said rubbing his chin as Marisa looked in wonder at the transformation her left eye now the same as a ghoul's once their agitated nine red tails whipped around her while her hands had surprisingly been changed as well covered and warped into claws. Her hat had flown off during the convolution of her releasing them from the first time allowing her hair to flow behind her. The nine tails rubbed and merged like liquid taking form of three larger more manageable tails. She did a celebratory jump before they dissapated back into her body along with the claws. Overall it was a success and as time passed Marisa made found out more traits about her Kagune and how to use them for things besides killing.

(1 year after the incident Marisa Pov)

It had been a year in the outside world's time I worked as an assistant to Shiro so he could work with more patients quicker at his personal clinic as small as it was he got a lot of patients due to how good he was. Today was like any other day I was upfront admitting patients though it was very slow today. I heard the ring of someone walking in and who did made me internally flinch in fear. It was the legendary Arima he walked in and over to the desk stopping before saying

"Hello is in?" I looked at him he even had his suitcase on him I thought" _What the hell is he doing here i couldn't be he knows I'm a half-ghoul?!"_ he did a snap to get my attention saying

"I asked if Doctor Shiro was in." his voice was full of impatience I could guess for whatever reason he was here he didn't like it I quickly interjected

"Yes but, he is with a very sick patient at the moment and to introduce myself I am Marisa Rokata his adopted daughter." before he could get a second word out I pointed to the briefcase"And I'm sorry but, I can not help someone who is armed whether it be the hero who defeated the owl or not." he then said

"I'm sorry but, i'm just coming in from a case where a nest of ghouls were festering up an invasion plan of a clean zone and I was given the task to retrieve some ordered medical supplies while I was present in this area." I nodded while laughing on the inside the hero was reduced to a lapdog out of convenience oh what a sham for him no wonder he's irritable.

"Right well I guess I can make an exception of our rules since this is helping more than just yourself sit tight and tell me the order number." he nodded and told me it "Order 1357 oh it just came in today." I said rummaging through some of the different boxes searching for the numbers and I found it a very heavy box filled to the brim with pain relievers also some of the more black market esque things that finds its in our doors like a few truth serums along with cyanide i'm guessing for captured ghouls or something of that sort.I picked it up making sure to show off a bit to make it seem like it was trouble carrying it. "Ehh uragh here order 1357 ready to go ."

"Arima is fine and if you needed help moving it you could have asked me to come around to help." I of course nodded no saying

"Only time someone is allowed through those doors are if they're a patient or a health inspector which you're neither sorry." he shrugged taking the box under one arm and walking out I sighed out a held in breath as if trying to be comical Shiro walked out with a man named Kamazuki a ghoul who has been having treatments to try to become like me in the sense that I can eat normal without a violent rejection of it.

"Did something happen Marisa." he asked me he was good at reading me maybe it was a ghoul thing?

"Yeah Arima he came in I got what he needed so don't worry I'm just feeling the after effects of facing death in the eyes again." he nodded in understanding nodding to Shiro he left without a word.

(That night)

I sniffed the air instead of going to bed a sense of fear sinking in me I quickly went to see Shiro as I stepped into the living room I went wide-eyed in fear. Arima he was in the house along with Shiro they were talking I could hear the accusations Arima was throwing. "The girl appeared out of nowhere there is not a orphanage with her name registered she is a ghoul isn't she?" Shiro stayed silent before raising his voice at the calm investigator

"Marisa is nothing of the sort you are claiming she is a monster when you have no proof and you can't just come into my house demanding things like executing her now you leave or the authorities will have you leave!" I was in shock Shiro had just yelled in the face of a man who killed the practical demon among ghouls and Arima I could feel his anger he said it slowly

"I will be back tomorrow you either have papers to prove her existence or I will be personally executing her as a ghoul." he walked towards the door before saying "Goodnight both of you." I thought panicked

" _He noticed me when?!"_

(The next morning)

It was early though shiro was scrambling talking to Higami about things like faking identifications when I heard a voice off to the side it made them go silent."My my I turn my back for a few hours and you're gone for a whole week what chaos have you been causing now little Black-white." I growled she was a bit late

"Yukari Yakumo are you telling me this year was only a week for your guys!?" I growled a question when she looked at me surprised before noticing how I had inched in front of the two humans not trusting her a second.

"Hmhmhm protecting two people not something you usually do Marisa." then Shiro stepped up holding out his hand

"My name is Shiro Rokata I've been keeping Marisa as my adopted daughter for a…"boom! The wall had actually exploded interrupting his talking standing there was Arima who was accompanied by multiple CCG members who held their weapons ready.

"Well isn't this just an interesting welcome party." Yukari giggled while nervously thought on what to do

"Time's up Shiro Rokata and since I don't see any papers I can guess what action must be taken. He was gone in seconds appearing in front of me to do a heavy slash when he was about punched by higami. He dodged and with a clean slice ended Higami's life I was hesitant I wanted so badly to attack but, fear was overwhelming me I was paralyzed. It was shocking to Shiro as well while Yukari clicked her tongue in disgust saying

"Quick to kill your own when they're trying to protect their kit whatever reason you have to kill Marisa I'm sorry I can't allow it I know someone who would be heartbroken over it." I could tell she was about to get violent when with a snap of her fingers a gap opened behind me it started to try to suck me in. I did my best to resist the pull I needed to protect Shiro! Noticing my moment of weakness once again Arima moved with ridiculous speed his sword would have pierced my face if it weren't for Shiro he protected me. The sword went through his gut blood splattering against my face a small amount slipping into my mouth making me shake for a second I could feel my control slipping as I thought of all the ways I could make Arima pay I was about to start giggling madly when I heard Shiro say a few last words snapping me out of my insanity.

"Marisa go back to your home live life." he pushed me into the gap as Arima pulled his blade out of his body.

(Now in Gensokyo)

I fell out of the gap in shock of what I had saw Yukari appeared next to me I wasn't sure how I looked but, I doubt it was graceful. "Yukari send me back so I can tear that bastard limb from limb." it was a sad growl if anything she looked at me surprised as I continued saying more horrible things showing how much I wanted to go back and kill him.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
